I Dare You to Trust me!
by Moonwolf27
Summary: Name changed from If i told u the truth, then i'd have to kill you! Sakura Haruno is no ordinary 16 year old ninja. More inside.
1. Summary

Sakura Haruno was no ordinary 16 year old girl.

She was born into a fate that she couldn't escape.

Being born with a second sole, she was attached to the 3headed demon dragon when she was 8.

She was taught to kill or be killed, to trust few and keep to herself.

That was before an enemy group of ninja wiped out her entire village, including her family, while she was gone on a mission.

There's no one left she can trust, see must find somewhere to go.

She doesn't have much time either, she may be one of the most powerful and feared ninja alive but the Akatsuki wanted her dead.

With the dragon demon, Zathor, waiting within her she makes her way to the small village of Mir.

It's the perfect place for her to hide, for now that is, within the village there is a boy's school of ninja.

An old friend from her village worked as a maid/chef their.

She could come asking for a job. This friend wouldn't be able to turn her down.

**OK so this is my idea for my next story. Please tell me what u think so i can either trash it or actually write the story. This is a summary/Prologue so please please comment, so i kno wat to do wit this!!!! **


	2. Reunited at long last

**FLASHBACK**

A girl with pink hair stood in the remains of a village. She had just returned from a mission to find her village in ruins.

"They are going to pay for this! This time around it will be the Akatsuki who die, not my family. Whatever it takes, I'll do it, and I will have my revenge. I don't care who dies as long as it means that every last Akatsuki will be dead. As soon as I am strong enough I will hunt them down and kill every last one of them. I swear on the life of the only people I could ever trust that I will not be the one who dies." She said. Then she turned and left the ruins of her once powerful and feared village behind. Her past was gone, any person she had ever trusted was gone.

_Wait a second; _she suddenly thought _Hinata's still alive. She left the village nine years ago to escape its treachery._

"Hmm… great idea, I'll go visit Hinata. That way the Akatsuki won't know where I am and I'll get time to recover." She said and turned and started heading to the village of Mir, where Hinata was staying. It was time for past friendships to reunite, to her advantage.

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Sakura stood just down the road from the boys ninja academy.

"So this is where Hinata works. Even more fun for me, if I'm lucky I'll get to fight a couple of ninja." Sakura said smiling before heading down the street to the academy. She had everything figured out. She would tell Hinata exactly what happened the complete truth. Hinata was too nervous and shy of a girl to say know to a childhood friend. Hinata might be shy but she was strong, of course Sakura highly doubted Hinata had trained since she had left. Hinata hated violence, all the more reason she couldn't turn Sakura down.

_Are you so sure this plan is going to work? _A familiar voice in her head said.

_So Zathor you are still around._

_It would be impossible for me to leave seeing as my soul is tied to yours._

_A bit frustrated are we._

_Only by the fact that you haven't used my powers in a fight for two years, since we fought that stupid copy ninja. _

_Oh don't worry. You'll get to use tons of your power once we find the Akatsuki._

_I can't wait to taste their blood.

* * *

_

Then Sakura was alone again as Zathor flew off to rest somewhere and she walked up the steps to the academy. Just as she was going to knock, there was a crash and a boy with yellow hair, wearing a black and orange outfit, came flying threw the window to her left. He flew threw the glass and rolled, coming to a stop a few feet back.

"Ha Naruto, serves you right." A boy with brown hair said laughing in almost a howl. There was a tiny white dog sitting on his head.

"Grrr… Kiba you are going to get it." The boy Naruto said getting up.

Suddenly the dog started barking and the guy named Kiba turned his head and saw Sakura standing there.

"Oh hey umm… can I help you with something?" Kiba asked.

"Yea, I'm looking for my friend. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga." Sakura said smiling.

"You know Hinata?" Naruto asked walking up the steps and coming up beside Sakura.

"Yea she lived in my village nine years ago." Sakura said.

"Oh ok well come on in and we'll find her" Naruto said opening the door and Sakura followed him in. Once inside she looked into the room that had the window Naruto had gone threw and saw about six guys standing there looking at her. Kiba walked over to Naruto.

"You go get Sensei and I'll get Hinata." Kiba said and then went threw a door, down the hall. Naruto then went running upstairs.

"So what's your name?" A raven haired boy asked Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno." She replied.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He replied.

"So you know Hinata?" Another guy said stepping forward next to Sasuke.

"Yea and you are?" Sakura asked.

"Neji." He replied.

Before anymore questions could be asked or other guys to be introduced, a voice rang down the hall and Hinata walked towards them followed by Kiba.

"Sakura, is that really you?" Hinata asked.

"The one and only!" Sakura said laughing.

Hinata laughed to and hugged her. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. What are you doing here?" Hinata asked. Before Sakura could answer they were interrupted by a mans voice.

"That's what I would like to know?" He said.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi the copy ninja. It's been what two years?" Sakura said smiling.

"It seems it has. What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I'm not here to kill you if that's what your wondering. That mission is so two years ago. Of course if I would have known you hadn't died, we would have met up sooner." Sakura said smiling.

"Just answer the question. What are you doing here?" He asked sternly.

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffie, but i couldn't help but hold you in suspense. LOL It's funny b/c i always complain to others that i hate cliffies but yet here i am creating one. LOL!!! PLEASE review i wanna kno wat u think!!!**


	3. The Truth is Told

"You know Kakashi I really don't think that it's any of your business." Sakura said.

"Sakura, Please, why are you here? Did something happen? Wait, are my parents okay?" Hinata asked.

"No their not, everyone's dead. They were… they were killed by the Akatsuki. I think they were trying to kill me but I was gone on a mission. Our village, my family and yours it's gone." Sakura said quietly.

There was complete silence in the room, Hinata was close to tears.

"But it doesn't matter," Sakura said coldly, "because as soon as I've gotten my strength back they are all going to pay. Every last one of them will die. That's why I'm here, I need somewhere to stay until I'm ready to leave. I hadn't seen Hinata since she left so I figured I'd come kill two birds with one stone." Sakura said.

"Do you really expect me to allow a assassin to live here?" Kakashi asked her.

"I'll pull my own weight, help Hinata with work. After watching Naruto go threw the front window I'm sure she could use all the help she can get." Sakura said.

"Hinata, do you trust her?" Kakashi said turning to her.

"Sakura was and always will be my most trusted friend. Nothing can ever change that. I trust her with my life." Hinata answered him.

"She can stay, as long as you understand that if something happens it will be on your shoulders." Kakashi said.

"I understand." Hinata said nodding.

"Well then Sakura I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Kakashi said heading back up the stairs.

"Yea who knows maybe we'll even get to finish that fight of ours." She said making him stop at the top step. Kakashi said nothing though and disappeared down the hall.

"Well what do we do now?" Sakura said laughing turning to face everyone.

"Sakura I can already tell your going to get me into a lot of trouble." Hinata said smiling.

"You can count on that. Now why don't you introduce your friends here and then I'll fix that window." Sakura said.

"Ok, you know Kiba, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke. There's Rock Lee, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji." Hinata said pointing out each guy.

"Well as you all know I'm Sakura. But now if you don't mind standing back so that I can fix that window" she said.

"How are you gonna fix it without tools?" Naruto asked.

"Watch and learn. This is one of the reasons Kakashi doesn't want me here, my amazing Jutsus." Sakura said laughing. "Repairing Jutsu" Sakura said doing quick hand signs then pressing her hands on the sides of the remaining window. The pieces on the ground flew up and within seconds the window was back. It looked like it had before Naruto was hit threw it.

"Wow, now we don't have to worry about Kakashi getting mad about us breaking stuff." Naruto said.

"Don't think I'm gonna fix everything you break." Sakura laughed.

"Sakura now that the windows done, want to help me fix dinner before Naruto starts to complain he's hungry?" Hinata asked.

"Yea sure!" Sakura said laughing and following Hinata into the kitchen.

After they left the boys began to talk.

"She's hot!" Kiba said.

"Yea she is." Lee said.

"Did you see that Jutsu she used? And how come you guys aren't scared of me and I have a demon inside me?" Naruto asked them.

"Because dope, her demon roams freely it's just tied to her. Hers can do damage yours just sits there and occasionally gives you chakra." Sasuke said.

The others laughed and Naruto stuck his tongue out at them.

**Thats it for now! More to come!! PLEASE review!!!**


	4. The Messenger

CHAPTER 3:

The Messenger

When Kakashi entered the dining room, he was surprised to see that all of the boys were seated and waiting.

"Hey Kakashi sensei your not late for once." Naruto said.

Kakashi said nothing and took a seat.

Hinata appeared through the swinging door carrying a tray of food and set it down on the table. As she went to take a seat there was a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Damn you!" they heard Sakura yell. They all jumped up and ran into the kitchen. There was a huge hole in the far wall, where the window had been. They heard shouts outside and went through the hole. Outside Sakura was standing with her back to them. Blood dripped from her right hand and there was a kunai in her left thigh. A man stood across from her dressed in a red and black outfit.

"I've finally found you Sakura. Did you think you could hide from the Akatsuki?" the man asked.

"Sasori, why would I ever hide from you? I'm glad you've found me, it saves me the trouble of hunting you down." Sakura replied.

"Such hatred towards me. Have I done something to upset you?" Sasori asked laughing, already knowing the answer.

"You won't be laughing for much longer Sasori." Sakura said.

"Oh really! Who's going to stop me? Without that demon with you, you're just a waste of my time." Sasori said.

"I don't need Zathor's help to kill you. Besides I wouldn't want him to spoil his appetite eating you. He'll have plenty of Akatsuki to eat later when I kill the rest of you." Sakura said.

"Enough talk. Let's end this." Sasori said throwing a handful of kunai's at her.

Sakura grabbed the kunai out of her thigh and threw it knocking all but one of the other kunai to the ground. She caught the other one between two fingers in front of her face.

"This is your idea of fighting. As pathetic as ever Sasori" Sakura ran towards him doing hand signs and disappeared. Sasori stood staring in somewhat shock. Sakura reappeared behind him and punched him in the back so that he flew forward a few feet but before he hit the ground Sakura appeared in front of him and roundhouse kicked him in the chest. Sending him flying backwards through a tree.

"What, you didn't even see that one coming Sasori? Of course the Akatsuki send the weakest link as their messenger. You know I find it defensive that they doubt my power." Sakura said.

"You alone are stronger than what was expected." Sasori said coughing blood.

"What did you think I was some pathetic girl who the three headed demon just used like a puppet. Hell, NO! I was picked to hold Zathor because I was the strongest one with a second soul to be attached to him. And you're going to regret doubting me." Sakura said coldly. She bit a finger on each hand and put a symbol in blood on the back of both her hands. She did a very fast series of hand signals and than pressed her palms to the ground. A ring of flames appeared around her, it grew taller and taller so you could hardly see Sakura's crouching figure any longer. The flame rind disappeared and Sakura slowly stood. It didn't look like Sakura though. Her body was covered in tattoos of flames and her pupils them delves had each turned into a flame.

"I've waited along time to get to use this jutsu again." Sakura said but in a more demonic and evil sounding voice. Hinata let out a small gasp.

"What is this?" Sasori asked.

"My second soul has taken over my body. What you see is its appearance, I'm not even using its chakra yet. This is my evil side and its been dying to come out and play." Sakura said laughing coldly. Sakura disappeared and then reappeared behind Sasori.

"Do you want your death to be quick and painless or slow and painful?" Sakura asked, but before he could answer she punched him face first into the ground. Gasping for breath he rolled onto his back. Before he could move Sakura grabbed him by the front and put his own sword through his heart. She dropped his body and took a few steps back. Zathor appeared in the sky and then landed next to her.

"That's enough Sakura release the jutsu." Zathor said sternly. Sakura nodded and clasped her hands together and released the jutsu. She collapsed to her knees breathing heavily and clutching her head.

"You shouldn't have used that jutsu yet. It's too much of a strain on your body to fight for chakra control like that." Zathor said. Sakura nodded and started doing a hand signs as she stood up and walked to Sasori's body. She knelt beside him and pressed her hands to Sasori's chest. His body turned into a thousand tiny white butterflies.

"I'll keep lookout for Akatsuki. Get some rest." Zathor said and then took off. Hinata ran forward and threw her arms around Sakura. Sakura laughed, "Hinata I'm fine." Hinata released her grasp around her and stepped back.

"That was amazing. How do you move so fast?" Naruto yelled.

"Quiet down dope." Sasuke said.

"You really expect me to believe that no ones going to get hurt when an Akatsuki appears and blasts a hole in the academy. When was the last time you used that jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"The last time I used it was before I fought you." Sakura said.

"Is that why Zathor said you shouldn't use it? Is his power to hard to control?" Kiba asked.

"That wasn't even Zathor's power. That was only the form I take when I use his power. Everything I did out there was just me." Sakura said.

"You're joking, right?" Shino asked.

"All right that's enough, everyone back inside, Sakura if you could please fix the wall. Hinata please get the rest of the food into the dining room." Kakashi said. They all walked back into the academy through the hole in the wall. Then everyone went back into the dining room, while Sakura fixed the wall and Hinata brought the rest of the food to the table. When she was done with the wall, Sakura joined the others at the table and they ate in an awkward silence. Or at least it was silent until Choji stole food off Kiba's plate.

* * *

**Hey sry i havent updated in forever. I had been busy studying for midterms. Which i got all B's so i'm not grounded. BUt unfortunatly i won't be abel to update for like another two weeks b/c for xmas break were going to FLORIDA and so i won't have a computer to update with. the good new is that i will have tons of chapters written when i get back so i'll just have to put them up.**

**Oh and in this chapter if your wondering where the boys, Hinata and Kakshi were during the fight after they ran out side they were standinin along the side of the house.**

**PLEASE PLEASE review or i'll just have to take even longer to upload nxt time and kepp you waiting in suspense.**


	5. Surpirising Truths Revealed

**Surprising Truths Revealed**

When they were finished eating Kakashi stood.

"All right Hinata why don't you go to your room and get some rest, the boys can handle clean up tonight. Sakura I need to speak with you in the other room." Kakashi said. Hinata nodded and the boys began to object but then they saw how upset Hinata was they stopped.

"All right we'll do it." Neji said and the boys began clearing the table heading into the kitchen. Hinata said good night and headed upstairs then Sakura followed Kakashi into the next room. The boys followed them quietly and eavesdropped from the other side of the door.

"This is why I said no, Sakura. You're too dangerous. I can't have Akatsuki appearing out of no where." Kakashi said sternly.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not leaving and being as a great as a ninja as your supposed to be you of all people should no that no more Akatsuki will show up, their not stupid. That was only a messenger. If they kept sending an Akatsuki member to kill me they'd all be dead within days. By killing Sasori and him not being able to come back I accepted a battle invitation. They'll wait for me to come to them. No ones in any danger, so I'm not leaving and you just have to deal with that. And I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE OUT THEIR LISTENING!" Sakura said. They heard a crash and bangs as the boys retreated to the kitchen and began cleaning. Kakashi sighed and headed out of the room towards the stairs. Sakura sighed and then headed into the kitchen.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked.

"I could hear you breathing and plus Naruto even when you whisper you still talk loud." Sakura said. Lee began laughing. Sakura walked to the window and stared outside.

Lee stopped laughing and asked, "Is Hinata okay? She looked really upset."

"Yea she'll be fine. She doesn't like violence she never has. Wish it surprised me that she chose to work at a ninja academy." Sakura said.

"Is your village the reason why?" Neji asked.

"Yea, I'd expect so. Our village was cruel, we were assassins. Showing weakness was a flaw and that kind of flaw could be the death of everyone so weaklings were weeded out. Luckily Hinata left at a young age so she couldn't have that happen." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"When you turned 10 years old they did a serious of tests if you failed even one you were killed. Hinata left when she was 7 and since she was so young there weren't any village secrets she would know to tell anyone so the arranged for her to be sent to live with a foster family. Hinata was always strong but she was to shy and nervous to ever become one of us. I'm glad she got out of there."

"Wait so Hinata's strong?" Naruto asked.

"She could kick your butt any day if she wanted to. Of course that may be different since it has been 9 years since she trained. But yeah she's as strong as me almost. Well without Zathor that is."

"So what was that you did out there? With the flames and all I mean." Choji asked.

"Well the flames and tattoos are the appearance of my second soul my evil half. What I did out there was nothing compared to when I actually use Zathor's power. But I'm not going to talk about that. I'm gonna go check on Hinata." Sakura said and left the room. The boys stood thinking for a bit about what she had said but then finished cleaning.

* * *

**Yea i kno this is short but i'm sick so give me a break. Please review if you lik it. Or even if theres something you don't lik or if ur confused. But please review!!! Even if it's just lik a smiley face or somethig. LOL thanks for reading and being patient with me on updating.**


	6. Promises Made

**Hey I'm back! I had writers block b4 which explains for the lack of update! Sorry! PLease review and tell me what you think!!**

**Oh and I need a beta for this story! I need someone who is availible atleast once a week and can help fix my first few chapters as well as this one! So if ur interested please let me know!!**

* * *

"Hinata it's me," Sakura said as she knocked on said girl's door.

The door slowly opened and Sakura walked in. Hinata shut the door quietly then sat on the edge of her bed.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked.

"Yea… I'm… I'm fine," Hinata stammered.

"Are you sure?"

"You've gotten really strong Sakura. I mean you always were when we were little but… out there that was…" Hinata said.

"…terrifying," Sakura finished for her, "I'm really sorry you had to see all that. If there would have been time I would have told you to stay inside but… everything happened so fast. I'm really sorry!" Sakura said.

"Don't be sorry, it's who you are. It's the way you were taught to be," Hinata said.

**Outside Hinata's door Kakashi was listening.**

"You're lucky you got to leave Hinata. That place was torture, well for most it was. For me I guess it was okay. Having Zathor attached to me kind of gave me freedom from it all in a way. No body could tell me what to do really because they feared my power. The training I went through in order for them to attach Zathor to my second soul… they may as well stabbed me with a knife over and over again until I died," Sakura said.

**The boys had joined Kakashi and were hearing the exchange between the two girls.**

"Sakura, why didn't you just leave like I did? Then none of this would have happened and… and…" Hinata said starting to cry.

"It wouldn't have mattered; they wouldn't have let me leave since I was the only one with a second soul. It was never a choice for me, I would have been forced either way. Hinata I'm sorry about involving you in this… but I can't let the Akatsuki live. So once I'm able to use my second soul jutsu properly I'm leaving to kill them all." Sakura said.

"Why? Why can't you just forget about them and stay?" Hinata asked sobbing.

"Even if I wanted to just stay and forget about them I couldn't. They would just hunt me down and they'd try to kill you too," Sakura said.

"Why do you care what happens to me? You're from a village of assassins; you're not supposed to care about anyone!" Hinata said.

"Even a cold hearted assassin has a soft spot. We've been friends since we were babies, and you're the only person I have ever been able to trust," Sakura said.

"What if you're killed? Or what if in killing them you… you…" Hinata asked.

"Destroy myself? Hinata I promise you I'll come back alive. I may not be in the best of shape, but I'll be alive," Sakura said.

"You promise?" Hinata asked wiping tears away.

"I promise!" Sakura said.

Hinata jumped up and hugged Sakura tightly.

"Damn Hinata even after all these years you're still strong," Sakura said breaking away from the hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hinata said.

"Don't be! It's a good thing. I know you don't like violence but for your own safety I think you should train with me. I don't want to have to depend on a bunch of idiotic ninja to protect you," Sakura said.

Hinata laughed, "Well… maybe a little training wouldn't hurt. Just to be safe of course,"

"Of course," Sakura said laughing.

Then they heard a crash outside of Hinata's door.

"Naruto you baka!" they heard Kiba yell.

Hinata and Sakura ran to the door and opened it to see the guys standing there. Naruto was on the ground lying next to a broken vase.

"I thought I heard someone out here," Sakura laughed.

"Are you eaves dropping on us Kakashi? You're as bad as the boys," Hinata said giggling.

"I… uh… got to go," Kakashi said and then disappeared down the hall.

"Twice in one day you all listen in on my conversations. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet, I hope this doesn't become a habit," Sakura laughed and then headed for the stairs.

"Sakura, where are you going?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I'm sleeping outside with Zathor," Sakura said.

"We have a bed you can use," Neji said.

"I like it better outside. There's no walls surrounding me, making me feel trapped," Sakura said.

"It's cold outside at night," Chouji said.

"I don't get cold. It's one of the perks of being attached to a dragon demon," Sakura said smiling to herself and headed down the stairs, "Night!" Sakura called as she closed the front door.

"Night!" she heard a few of them call out just as the door clicked shut.

Zathor had already landed out front and was lying on the ground. Sakura walked over to him and curled up between his two front legs. His three heads rested around her keeping out the cold breeze that was gently blowing.

Back upstairs Hinata climbed into bed and glanced out her window at the moon.

"Good night mom. Good night dad," Hinata whispered quietly as she drifted off to sleep.

**BACK OUTSIDE**

"Well Zathor it's just you and me," Sakura said sitting up and resting against Zathor's chest. He put his center head down in her lap and she stroked it gently.

"I'm glad you didn't decide to sleep in there. I don't like having a wall between us," Zathor said.

"Yea I can see why that would be bad. Especially with the Akatsuki wanting me dead, so they can have your power. The closer we are the better. I don't know what I'd do without you Zathor," Sakura said quietly and then fell asleep.

**Upstairs in a Window**

The eyes of a Sharingan user watched Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha stood there thinking.

'She knows how to find Itachi. I'll finally get my revenge on my brother. All I have to do is wait and soon Itachi will be in my reach,'

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

* * *


End file.
